I'll be you're substitute, for now
by Misiru
Summary: Soifon becomes distressed after hearing about Yoruichi-sama's s disappearance. After crying for near days she passes out only to be found by none other then Kuukaku Shiba. What exactly does she intend on doing with her? God only knows. Soifon x Kuukaku
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Wow, I think it's been nearly an entire year since my last fiction…anyways I just want to clear a few things up. First off this is a shoujo-ai story, if you do not like anything relating to girl x girl relationships then I kindly ask that you move onto another story.

On another note, the story is divided by different perspectives without any backtracking though. To make it less confusing I've added the name of the person whose perspective it is. The italic line above that is spoken by the person whose point of view is not currently being expressed. Uh, I hope that wasn't too confusing…

* * *

"_She's gone…she's gone. I can't believe she left me. Yoruichi-sama."_

**Kuukaku Shiba**

This is what I hear, about a mile away from where I currently reside. A tiny girl, dressed up in something much like…(what was it? Ninja gear?) bawling her eyes out over…Yoruichi? Yeah. That friggin' bitch never really could sit still.

"Oi, you there! Quit cryin' on my lawn, ya hear?" I yell at the girl, though instead of getting a response the little thing just lifts her head, frowning at me just a tad, though her eyes still filled with tears. I'm actually surprised that she didn't go and tell me to fuck off. Then again, if she's herd anything about me, that's probably not a wise thing to do.

I decided to go in and get a better look. As I get closer and closer to the little thing, it turns out she's actually a bit of a cute little thing. "Oi, what'cha cryin' about over here? Can't get any sleep with you bursting out in tears like that you know?"

Again, I get no response from the girl. Instead, to my surprise she passes out. Guess she was here longer then I thought she was. Well, guess I can't leave her here like this…I guess.

I bend over to lift the girl up with my one good arm, hope she isn't heav—oh. She's actually quiet light. I carry her over back to my place, I mean…I can't dump her body or nothin', right?

* * *

"_Dinner better be ready soon, or else I'm gonna be real pissed."_

**Soifon**

I slowly wake up to the sound of this voice, coming from outside whatever room I'm in. Right, where the hell am I? I lift myself up from the ground with the support of both my arms. They wobble just a bit, guess I should've eaten, regardless they get the job done and I'm now currently sitting upright.

I take a moment to gather my surroundings. Seems like I'm in a simple room, nothing too fancy, doubt I'm where I'm suppose to be though. Suddenly a thought hits me "Yoruichi-sama." I suddenly let slip from my lips. That's right…she left me all alone. And without telling me either, that bitch…

Suddenly my eyes start to fill with those damned tears from before. I bet If the Captain was here to see this, she'd just poke fun at me…or at least make me feel better.

_Clack!_

The door suddenly slides right open, I quickly turn my attention towards it, and the figure currently standing there "Huh?"

"Huh?" the woman repeats, though in a seemingly mocking tone.

I glance over the woman, such strange clothing she had, missing an arm even! Bandages on her head too…and...a tattoo? What the hell is she, a punk?!

Suddenly the femme comes rushing at me, a hand being placed firmly on my head "Ya don't say 'huh', you say 'Nice to meet'cha. I'm blah blah blah', now go." A stern frown now on her face

"R-right, Nice to meet you, I'm Soifon of the 2nd division!" the woman suddenly lets go of my poor head, though doing it in a rather rough manner, causing me to be fling back onto the floor, with my vision now fixed onto the ceiling.

* * *

"_Ouch...That hurt!_"

**Kuukaku Shiba**

I gaze over the girl, a bit up tight she seems. Just a bit, but…lets make this fun. I give the girl a wide grin, placing my artificial arm on my hip, while the other pointed its thumb up at myself, tch... "Kuukaku Shiba, fireworks expert."

I wait a few moments, expecting to see the girl smile…or something. But no, this stupid little thing is slowly getting herself to sit back up, rubbing her head as if I smacked her with a paddle.

The girl just stares at me for a few moments, as if I said something stupid "Don't just sit there, starring like an idiot!" I yelled at her at last, that is…until I noticed something interesting. The girl, Soifon was it? Was now trying to get herself back up on her feet though, it seems she lacked the strength to do so. Guess I should give her a break, I mean it seems like she lost someone she really liked and all that. "If you can hop into the next room, there should be food over there. Knock yourself out…"

I slowly make my way out of the room, reaching over for the handle of the door, "Oh right. Don't steal nothin' or I'll kill ya." I plaster a smile on my face as I walk out. This is…kinda fun.

* * *

"_Jesus, what a cry baby."_

**Soifon**

"How dare yo—" I quickly cut off my sentence by covering both hands over my mouth. I've herd things about this woman before. Not just from Yoruichi-sama, but from Kaien-dono as well…she sounds…dangerous.

Though, she can't be that bad, right? I mean, she brought me into her home…and even offered me food. Whatever, I shouldn't waste too much of my time here. I didn't come out here to play.

I slowly try to bring myself to stand however, I can't remember the last time I actually ate anything, meaning my strength is completely drained. Shit, why'd that bitch have to close the door, huh? She knew I was going to move!

Whatever, I'll just crawl there I guess. I slowly make my way over to the door, I get within near inches of it actually until.

_Clack!_

"You're takin' too long!" Kuukaku yells out as I suddenly find myself being lifted into the air. Wow…she's strong. And for some reason, I can't help but blush at this sudden course of action, it feels…nice if not violent.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Just a heads up, I don't have any sort of specific time or whatever for updating stories. I'll basically update when I feel like it….gosh, that's pretty bad huh? On another note this fiction should be more then at least 4 chapters…unless I get bored that is. Also, college doesn't help too much either…

**Warning:** This contains shoujo-ai, or yuri (girl x girl) if you find this material offensive or not to your likings/tastes, I kindly ask that you move on. I mean, what's the point in reading something you won't like, right?

* * *

"_How dare you! Put me down, now!" _

**Kuukaku Shiba**

Stupid kid, stop hitting me. Not like you hitting me hurts or anything, its just freakin' annoying is all. Gotta admit though, she's a hell of a lot lighter then I thought she'd be. Then again, I bet if I took a closer glance she'd be nothin' but skin and bones. Better force some of that prime rib down her throat.

"Hope ya like meat, because we've got a ton of it." I yell out to her, not giving too much of a damn if she's listening or not. I'll shove it down her whether she likes it or not.

All of a sudden I noticed that those odd kicking and punching motions have stopped, looks like the poor thing wore herself out. "Oi, you okay? Better not pass out before I give ya something to eat or else I'll kill ya."

"I-I'm not going to pass out! I-I just figure that I…uh…shouldn't waste my time with you! Yeah, that's it…"

"Uh-huh, whatever."

* * *

"_Stupid girl, you're a horrible liar." _

**Soifon**

T-that bitch. How dare she call me stupid. I swear, if I had then energy I'd punch her out right now…or maybe if Yoruichi was here. No…I shouldn't think about her now. I'll just cry again, and this stupid woman will just make sport of it. For now I guess I should just figure out where exactly I am.

I look up towards the ceiling to see odd lights. The feeling I'm getting as we walk down the hallway, its odd but...I can tell we're underground however, who the fuck lives underground?

"H-hey…hey you, can I-" my sentence is suddenly cut short before I can say much more.

"It's Kuukaku Shiba! Not 'Hey you', got it?" she yells at me, oops, guess I really should've remembered that.

"Er right, Kuukaku-san, may I ask where exactly am I?"

"My house, now shut up." She quickly responds.

Shut up?! All I did was ask a simple question, well, whatever. As soon as I fill my share I'm leaving. I have no time for games, I have to--ah! No, I've gotta stop the tears. Geez, just thinking about her abandonment, it makes me wanna cry. Why?

* * *

"_Why didn't she take me with her?" _

**Kuukaku Shiba**

I start to hear tiny, if not hidden sniffles from behind my back. The poor thing, maybe I should let her down "Hey…." I start out in a soft tone, last thing I need is more crying from this cute little thing, wait, did I just say cute?

"Listen, I can put ya down if you like. I mean, you think you're good enough to walk or something?" I try to get a good look over my shoulder, to surprisingly see the girl shake her head. Either she's friggin' lazy or...or really upset. Better not pry about it.

Moments later I finally arrive in the dinning room, or rather what I consider to be one anyhow. I take a glance around the room to see no one else around; looks like Kaien took Ganju out again. Not like I mind, one less kid to baby sit if you ask me. I slowly set the girl over on a seat, one that's right next to mine.

The girl still seems to be sniffling though. Still, I take my seat however, I soon lean over towards the tiny female to get a good look at the girl. I raise a hand to remove a few strands of hair from her face. Her cheeks are flushed and her eyes are red. Poor thing, got a pretty face though.

* * *

"_Hey, hey now. Stop cryin', huh?" _

**Soifon**

"I-I….I'm not crying!" although it seems like screaming out lies about myself only cause more of my tears to push though, rolling down my cheeks and onto my clothes. I quickly lift up both of my legs, pressing my knees to my chest, lowering my head to cover these shameful tears.

I wish all those memories of her that I have in my head would just…go away. If she knew she was going to leave me then she shouldn't have spent all that damn time with me…"That bitch!" I accidentally shout out loud in frustration. Shit.

"More about that woman I'm guessin'? Yoruichi, right?" I suddenly look up, rather surprised that she knew who I was talking about.

"H-how did you know?" I quickly ask her, was she…was she spying on me?

"Well, lets see…" she starts as she suddenly leans in forward, whipping away a few of my tears with the end of her skirt "You were sobbing about it on my friggin' front lawn, idiot. Anyways, that woman's sure got some horrible habits."

* * *

"_You know Yoruichi-sama?" _

**Kuukaku Shiba**

"It's kind of hard not to, almost everyone within Soul Society knows about her. But yeah, you could say I know her. An old friend of mine actually, though she was never around long…tch." I return back to my seat, trying to get myself comfortable and ready to eat.

"Tell ya what, I'll listen up and stuff after we eat, how about it?" I scratch the back of my head. Damn I'm really starved.

To my surprise the girl agrees, giving me a tiny nod in agreement before reaching down to the chopsticks placed in front of her. Glad to see she's hungry too. I soon then do the same, don't want my meal to get cold now, do I?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Oh wow…when was the last time I updated this fic? Sorry about that folks, though to be perfectly honest fiction isn't something that I do often…*shot* It probably has something to do with the fact that I don't think that my writing skills are all that great. Eh, oh well. I probably could've gotten this chapter finished a whole lot sooner too if I hadn't gone off and decided to re-read the other 2 chapters and edit them, just a tad bit. Anyways, onwards…or something.

**Warning:** Contains girl love. Meaning all that lovey-dovey stuff…just this is with chicks. Enjoy.

* * *

"_Mm, damn. This is some good stuff." _

**SoiFon**

It must have been an hour or so since dinner was finished. I know that Kuukaku-sama said that she would sit down and listen to whatever I wanted to say, but this is just-just too awkward for me. How am I supposed to share stuff with someone of whom I barely even know!

"Cat got you tongue?" she lets out, as tears suddenly rush back to me. "I hate her…" I quickly manage to mumble out. "Why?!" I shout out once again. I hate this, I hate this feeling…I cared about her, so much and yet she-she left. Without any warning…I-I…

"Yo…shut up!" I pop open my eyes at the sudden screaming "Wh-what?" I ask, horrifically confused now.

The woman lets out a sigh, taking another swig of sake directly from the bottle. A pleasured huff escaping from her lips as the bottle was pulled away. "I told you to shut it kid. You cry too much."

* * *

"_I…what?" _

**Kuukaku Shiba**

"You herd me. I said you cry too much. A cute little thing shouldn't be wasting her tears on a woman like that." I give her a quick smirk.

"Listen, I know I told'ya that I'd listen to ya and whatever. But it you're just gonna bawl your eyes out then forget it. Nothing I hate worse then a cry baby. I already get enough of that crap from my little brother Ganju, I don't need it from you."

I move myself a little close to the femme, perhaps a tad bit too close for comfort. "Hey, hey. How would'ya like a little sip, hm? Bet'll make ya feel better." I ask her, waving about the bottle in the air so that she could hear the amount of sake left "I've got plenty, so no worries."

The girl quickly shakes her head.

"Eh?!" I quirk a brow but figured, _screw it_. "Fine, means more for me then." Taking a rather large gulp from the bottle.

* * *

"_Kah! Ain't nothin' better than this!" _

**Soifon**

This woman is one bloody liar, she told me she'd listen to me and my troubles but instead she offers me a drink!

I soon wrap my arms around myself, a small smile soon making its way across my lips. I suppose her nonchalant attitude is a tad bit comforting, as odd as that might seem. Guess it kind of reminds me of _her._

I clear my throat; my lips moving in a motion as if trying to speak yet words refuse to come out. "Uh, Kuukaku-sama I-I'm sorry, my apologies." was all that I was able to muster up. She raised a brow at me once more and then…she started to laugh!

"Hahahahaha! My goodness you sure are cute. Don't worry about it, you ain't got nothing to worry about it. Understand?"

"Y-yeah but…" my hands reach down to clutch onto the fabric that hide my legs from view.

* * *

"_U-uhm…nevermind."_

**Kuukaku Shiba**

I quickly swallow down the rest of the sake bottle, feeling nothing more then just a tad bit tipsy by now. I toss the bottle, albeit rather violently onto the floor. "You're stressin' over nothin' if you ask me, Soifon was it?"

She give me a quick little nod and I grinned as I move in to press my cheek up against her's "Yoruichi's got a tendency to take off from time to time, trust me on this. Her and I have been pals for far too long if you ask me. She always tends to pull off these stupid stunts." I inch my head closer to give a quick peck to the cheek, as I pull back I give the girl a warm smile. "She'll be back, I promise you."

Near seconds later I hear the girl whine, tears come streaming down her cheeks. God damn this girl is hard to cheer up…

* * *

"_Jesus, stop with the tears already…"_

**Soifon**

"But what am I…what am I suppose to do until she gets back?! I was told, from the day I was born that my life's mission was to serve and protect Yoruichi-sama. Now what am I suppose to do!? Huh?!" I scream out, near ready to lash out at someone.

It was true though, all true. I lived and breathed from that woman. Did that mean nothing to her after all those years? Did she not trust me enough or something? What was it, what was it that made her want to leave and not take me with her?

"Bull." is what I herd amidst all the crying. "Wha-what?" I stutter trying to whip away all the tears, sniffling all the while.

_

* * *

"What did you say?"_

**Kuukaku Shiba**

"You herd me. I said all that crap you just told me is plain bull. There's no way you were put on this earth for the sole purpose of serving someone. No way." I quickly move my head over to rest upon her lap. Feels nice, I won't lie.

"B-but I was told—"

A rather annoyed sigh escaped me "You were told wrong. There's only one purpose for living, you wanna know what that is?" Soifon gives a small nod, looking down at me rather patiently might I add.

I grin as I stick up my one good arm, extending my index finger, pointing it towards the ceiling "You live for yourself. You and only you, not anyone else."

Moments later I feel something wet hit my cheek. Fuck, more tears? Wait—hold on. I look up to see the girl crying, whilst smiling slightly. I let out another huff. This is probably spoiling her rotten or somethin' but…

"Hey, hey. Listen up, I'll tell ya what if you ever get lonely like that again then you can just whip 'round here again, anytime ya like. Just don't come around here crying again. Got it? I'll be your substitute, for now…"

End

* * *

**A/N:** I usually hate putting notes at the bottom but I figured I should clear something up. Although in the beginning I said that this was going to last at least more then 4 chapters well, I guess I lied. If this chapter seems kind of rushed in anyway then my apologies it's just that I had lost the original idea yet still hated the fact that this fiction still remained unfinished. On top of that I've been wanted to start up another fiction with another pairing and I hate the idea of having to somehow keep up with two fictions. Er—yeah!


End file.
